


Wie funktioniert eigentlich...

by Vanas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brainless, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lehrreiche Interviews mit bekannten Zeitgenossen aus dem Star Wars Universum.</p><p>Folge 1: Kylo Ren – Die dunkle Seite der Macht<br/>Folge 2: BB-8 - Die binäre Sprache der Droiden<br/>Folge 3: General Hux - Eine krypto-faschistische Militärdiktatur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren sitzt auf einem Plüschsofa in der Medienlounge von Starkiller Base, ihm gegenüber ein Reporter des Galaktischen Anzeigers. Kylo Ren verschränkt die Arme über der Brust. Seine schwarze Maske reflektiert das matte Licht des Deckenilluminators.

Der Reporter: Wenn man fragen darf, Kylo Ren – wie funktioniert eigentlich die dunkle Seite der Macht?

Kylo Ren: Genauso wie die helle.

Der Reporter: (Pause) Aha.

Kylo Ren (geduldig): Die Macht ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns, es hält die Galaxis zusammen.

Der Reporter (staunend): Tatsächlich?

Kylo Ren: Die Macht ist ein Kontinuum, sie hat keine Seiten. Ihre Energie _ist_ , sie existiert. Man bedient sich ihrer. Wenn man das mal kann, ist es ganz egal, was man mit der Macht - _macht_.

Der Reporter: Aber Meister Yoda hat unseren Lesern seinerzeit erklärt –

Kylo Ren schnauft geringschätzig.

Der Reporter (aufmüpfig): Also Meister _Yoda_ hat seinerzeit erklärt, man brauche Angst, Wut und Aggression, um sich der dunklen Seite der Macht zu bedienen.

Kylo Ren: Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass wir den besten Reporter der Galaxis an Bord haben.

Der Reporter (überrascht): _Danke_.

Kylo Ren: Was wollten Sie nochmal wissen?

Der Reporter: Wie – also wie genau die dunkle Seite der Macht –

Kylo Ren: Funktioniert, richtig. (Er macht eine Handbewegung. Der Reporter schnappt nach Luft.) Ungefähr so.

Der Reporter strampelt mit den Beinen. Es hilft nichts: Plötzlich sitzt er nicht mehr in seinem Stuhl, sondern hängt zappelnd in der Luft, als ob ihn jemand am Kragen gepackt hält.

Kylo Ren: Man kann es variieren. (Der Reporter gibt japsende Laute von sich.) Was? (Der Reporter zappelt wie verrückt.) Ok. (Kylo Ren lässt ihn fallen.) Ein kleiner Einblick, zum besseren Verständnis.

Der Reporter (japst, rot im Gesicht; dann): Ich habs verstanden, alles klar. Sonnenklar, bestens.

Kylo Ren: Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?

Der Reporter (schon halb an der Tür): Bestens, Herr Ren. Alles gut.

Kylo Ren (enttäuscht): Ich hab noch eine Power-Point-Präsentation vorbereitet.

Der Reporter: Ein andermal. Vielen Dank.

Kylo Ren: HALT.

Der Reporter erstarrt. Panischer Gesichtsausdruck.

Kylo Ren: Sie schicken mir aber schon die Druckfahnen für Ihr Interview.

Der Reporter (heiser): Die was?

Kylo Ren: Die _Druckfahnen_. Zum Korrekturlesen. Nicht, dass dann was drinsteht, was ich nie gesagt habe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fast) zwei Sätze stammen aus der deutschen Synchronfassung von Star Wars – Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung ("Krieg der Sterne"), Dialogbuch von Rolf Karrer-Kharberg (1976).


	2. BB-8 - Die binäre Sprache der Droiden

In einem Winkel des Haupthangars der Rebellenbasis D-Qar. An der Wand hängen ölige Putzlappen und ausrangierte Ersatzteile. BB-8 rollt piepsend und trillernd auf den Reporter des Galaktischen Anzeigers zu. Hinter ihm, steifbeinig und nervös, C-3PO. Er überholt BB-8 und schüttelt dem Reporter die Hand.

C-3PO: Oh, was für eine Freude! Was für ein sympathischer junger Mensch mit einem festen Händedruck. Herzlich willkommen auf D-Qar, Herr Redakteur!

Der Reporter: Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Und Sie sind – 

C-3PO: C-3PO, zu Ihren Diensten. Ich bin Protokolldroide, programmiert in sechs Millionen Kommunikationsformen. Meine Wenigkeit wird für BB-8 übersetzen.

Der Reporter: Das freut mich sehr. Dann wollen wir gleich anfangen.

C-3PO deutet BB-8, ein Stück nach vorne zu rollen. BB-8 piepst, trillert und kollidiert mit den Schienbeinen des Reporters. 

Der Reporter: Wenn man fragen darf, BB-8 – wie funktioniert eigentlich die binäre Sprache der Droiden?

BB-8 (rollt ein wenig von links nach rechts): Biep biep biep. Biiiiieeeep. Klick. Bieeeeb. Fiep. Fiep.

C-3PO: Er sagt, die Frage ist technisch sehr komplex. Es wäre einfacher und zielführender, wenn Sie sich ein technisches Handbuch besorgen würden. Oder ein Wörterbuch. "Binär für Dummies" ist ein beliebtes Produkt aus dem Langenscheidt-Verlag.

Der Reporter (beugt sich vor): Vielleicht geben Sie unseren Lesern ein paar grundsätzliche Informationen.

BB-8: Biep biep. Klick.

C-3PO: Er sagt, er ist in der 27. Binärgeneration programmiert. Es handelt sich um eine komprimierte Form des ursprünglichen Sprachcodes. So kann mit minimalem Aufwand ein Maximum an Information übermittelt werden.

Der Reporter: Das klingt ja großartig. Können auch Menschen die Binär-Sprache erlernen?

BB-8: Bliepppp. Bliep. Biep. Klickklickklick.

C-3PO: Er sagt, davon ist entschieden abzuraten. Binär ist sehr schwer auszusprechen. Das Potential für Missverständnisse wäre zu groß.

Der Reporter: Ich möchte es aber gerne probieren. (Er spitzt die Lippen.) Fiep. Bliep. _Piep_.

BB-8 rollt auf und ab, sein Kopfteil wackelt. Sein Sensorauge richtet sich auf C-3PO, dann wieder auf den Reporter.

BB-8: Bliebiep? Bliiiep. Piep?

Der Reporter: Ja, so etwas in der Art. Ich meine – Bliiiep. Piep.

BB-8 (rollt aufgeregt von ihm weg): Piep? Piepiepiepiepiepiepiep. Piiiiiep.

Der Reporter (beunruhigt): Was hat er gesagt? Was hab ich gesagt?

BB-8 (zu C-3PO): Klicklick. PIEP.

C-3PO: Herrjemine, BB-8. Das musst du als Kompliment sehen! Was soll denn das?

BB-8: PIEP. PIEP. PIEP. (Er rollt davon.)

Der Reporter: Was sagt er? Warum übersetzen Sie das nicht? C-3PO?

C-3PO: Oje. Mein lieber Herr Reporter –

Der Reporter: Hat er gesagt, dass ich einen Vogel habe?

C-3PO (alarmiert): Keine Spur!

Der Reporter (misstrauisch): Was dann?

C-3PO: Er hat lediglich gesagt, _Bei dem piepts wohl_. (C-3PO denkt nach. Dann – erschrocken - läuft er BB-8 hinterher.) Oje. Herrjemine! BB-8, das war SEHR ungezogen von dir!

 


	3. General Hux - Eine krypto-faschistische Militärdiktatur

Der Reporter des Galaktischen Anzeigers betritt das Büro von General Hux. Es handelt sich dabei natürlich nicht um das _wirkliche_ Büro von General Hux, sondern um einen sorgfältig dekorierten Raum, der eigens für den Zweck solcher Pressetermine eingerichtet wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz sitzt Hux _sehr elegant_ hinter einem Schreibtisch mit glänzend schwarzer Oberfläche. Seine Haare glänzen ebenfalls. Und auch Hux’ Stiefel, wie der Reporter bei einem Blick unter den Tisch feststellen kann.

Der Reporter: Wenn man fragen darf, General Hux – wie funktioniert eigentlich eine krypto-faschistische Militärdiktatur?

Hux mustert ihn. Dann: Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sie mir so eine Frage stellen.

Der Reporter (schlau): Es ist eine rein theoretische Frage. Sie sind bekannt für Ihren politischen Scharfsinn.

Hux: Vorsicht, Herr Redakteur. Der Versuch, mir zu schmeicheln, spricht nicht für Ihre Intelligenz. Um Übrigen war die Frage nicht abgesprochen.

Der Reporter: Überrumpelung ist eine übliche Taktik im kritischen Journalismus.

Hux (seufzt): Taktik, ernsthaft? Sie kommen mir mit _Taktik_?

Der Reporter (kleinlaut): Verzeihung.

Hux (nach einer kurzen Pause): Also. Ich werde mich weder über Krypten, noch über Faschismus, Militär oder Diktaturen äußern. Andere Fragen gerne.

Der Reporter: Ich verstehe.

Hux wartet. Der Reporter denkt angestrengt nach. Dann: Was sind Ihre Lieblingsblumen?

Hux: Rote Rosen. – Ich werde Ihnen etwas über die Erste Ordnung erzählen, wenn Ihnen das genehm ist.

Der Reporter (erleichtert): Bitte. Nur zu. (Er positioniert das holographische Diktiergerät.)

Hux: Wir leben in einer Zeit, die stillschweigend die Unordnung toleriert. In diesem Moment ist die Neue Republik dabei, Lügen in der Galaxis zu verbreiten, während sie im Geheimen den abscheulichen, verräterischen Widerstand unterstützt. Die Erste Ordnung wird all dem ein Ende setzen. Alle übrigen Systeme werden auf die Knie fallen vor der Ersten Ordnung und – (Er unterbricht sich, hat sich unbeabsichtigt in Rage geredet.) Ähem. Sie verstehen. Und falls Sie ein wörtliches Zitat brauchen: _Der Oberste Anführer ist weise_. Schreiben Sie das.

Der Reporter (starrt ihn an): Der Oberste Anführer ist weise.

Hux (ungeduldig): Das habe ich doch gesagt. Ordnung und Weisheit, dafür stehen wir.

Der Reporter: Dafür stehen Sie.

Hux (seufzt): Ja, ich auch.

Der Reporter: Danke, vielen Dank. Das wird die Leser begeistern.

Hux nickt und lehnt sich zurück. Der Reporter steht auf. Als die Tür aufgleitet, dreht er sich noch einmal um.

Der Reporter (lauernd): Haben Sie eigentlich ein Verhältnis mit Kylo Ren?

Hux (runzelt die Stirn): Mit wem?

Der Reporter: Kylo _Ren_. Groß gewachsen, schwarze Kutte, dunkle Maske.

Hux: Sagt mir nichts. So laufen hier viele herum. Guten Tag.

Der Reporter (ernüchtert): Guten Tag.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die deutsche Synchronisation von Star Wars – Das Erwachen der Macht (2015) stammt von Björn Schalla und Klaus Bickert. Einzelne Sätze wurden hier entliehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sag hallo auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
